Eragon vs Harry Potter Xover
by kamehameharrypotter
Summary: Eragon vs Harry Potter. Who will win? Who will lose?
1. Chapter 1

Eragon vs. Harry Potter Xover

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the Inheritance Cycle. Original credits to J. K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini.

* * *

Eragon sensed a powerful magic user pacing three times, thinking "_I need a place to battle a mighty foe_". Eragon realized that the person he sensed was none other than Harry Potter, the powerful wizard who defeated the evil Lord Voldemort. This he knew because the Eldunarí spoke of him during the trip from Alagaësia. Suddenly, Eragon's mental connection vanished.

* * *

Harry felt a vast, immensely powerful being touch his mind, not unlike his own excursions into Voldemort's mind, except both Harry and this unknown person were aware of the contact. He checked the Marauder's Map, and assured himself that Voldemort was indeed dead, then scanned for any people he did not recognize. He saw a person called "Eragon Shadeslayer" and realized that was the person Hermione was talking about, he who slew the tyrant Galbatorix. If this guy was as strong as Hermione said, than he was in trouble. Luckily, he hadn't returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's grave yet. He went to the seventh floor corridor and thought with pressing urgency "_I need a place to battle a mighty foe_". On his third time past the apparently blank wall, a majestic door appeared, and his went through.

* * *

Eragon learned fast, so he went to the wall and thought _I need a place to battle the one called Harry Potter_. The wall turned into a grandiose door, and then he stepped through.

* * *

As Eragon stepped through the door, Harry immediately lifted his wand, and asked "Why are you here, Shadeslayer_?_" Eragon drew Brisingr and answered "I sensed a powerful presence, and I wanted to test you to find out your capabilities." Harry then cast the Full Body-Bind Curse, and Eragon was immediately immobile. Eragon reached for his magic and said "_Brakka du vanyali sem huildar eka_!" Harry's magic dissipated, and Eragon was free to move. Eragon used the Word, and shouted "_Brisingr!_", so as to not ignite his sword. Harry said "_Protego!_" and the fire hit a transparent shield and sputtered out of existence. Harry went on the offensive again, and used a Stunning Spell, and Eragon dodged it and struck at him with Brisingr. Harry again used the Shield Charm, but Brisingr could cut through any enchantment, and slashed Harry, cutting deep into his shoulder. Harry yelled "_Sectumsempra!_" and slashed Eragon as well. Harry muttered "_Vulnera Sanentur"_, and healed the gash, while Eragon did the same with "_Waíse heill_". Eragon slashed at Harry's legs, and Harry jumped back and yelled "_Expelliarmus!_". As the spell affected him and not his sword, Eragon involuntarily let go of his sword, and thought _"M__althin__ae" _and returned the favor to Harry's first spell. As Harry lay paralyzed, he non-verbally used the counter-curse to the very similar Full Body-Bind Curse. Fortunately, it worked, and Harry was free to cast another Stunner at Eragon. Eragon jumped back, grabbed Brisingr and blocked the spell. Harry cast "_Incendio_". Eragon thought _Foolish boy. Fire is _**_my _**_element__. _Eragon said "_Brisingr letta. Thrysta._" The fire stopped right in front of Eragon's face, then it completely reversed direction and shot right at Harry. Harry said "_Aguamenti_" and a jet of water flew at the flames. Eragon added a bit of his own magic to the conflagration, and his fire evaporated Harry's water spell and consumed Harry. Before the fire could harm him, he Disapparated (the Room of Requirement allowed it, as he was in combat) Harry reappeared behind Eragon. Eragon had sensed his presence, so he jumped clear across the room, and yelled "_Skolir!_" and blocked any spells coming towards him. Eragon assumed his fighting stance, and charged Harry. Harry saw him coming and cast yet another Stunning Spell. Eragon dodged it, ran full speed, and flicked his sword at Harry's throat. Harry said "I guess I'm not worthy." Eragon just smiled and said "Of course you are, Harry-finiarel. Few people could best me. In fact, only 2 people rival my power. Well, 3 now. So, I ask: Will you join the new Riders?" Harry said "You honor me, but I cannot accept your offer. I must protect the people of Hogwarts and beyond." Eragon nodded graciously, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

With her keen vision, Arya saw the person Lord Däthedr had advised her to practice magic with. Her opponent was immensely powerful, as was Arya herself, but she would find out who the better magic user was soon enough. Even being the queen of the elves, as well as a Dragon Rider, Arya knew that she shouldn't get cocky. However, compared to her, this witch was practically still a child. Támerlein hung at her side, but she doubted she would need it. _Shall I eat her, Arya? _Fírnen asked. "No, I shall see to this task myself.", Arya said. She felt a rush of magic, and then her wand-carrying adversary appeared before her.

* * *

Hermione was walking to the training field when she saw a lone figure standing motionless, a green sword glinting at her hip. She now had her destination, she already had determination, and she didn't move with haste, but with deliberation.

* * *

Hermione bowed and said "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning." Arya replied "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Hermione-elda." Hermione finished with "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr", and bowed again. Arya leapt backwards gracefully and said, "Let's begin." Immediately a red jet of light erupted form Hermione's wand as she yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Arya blocked the spell with a muttered "_Skolir_", and thought, _Garjzla, _and sent a bolt of green energy streaking towards her. Hermione panicked,and as she though it was a Killing Curse, and dived out of the way. Arya sensed the sudden alarm in her mind and froze everything within a 15 foot radius of them with "_Letta!_" and mentally said _Do not worry. I aim not to kill, merely to stun. _Arya unfroze everything, and assumed a fighting stance. Hermione bowed once more, however. She said "If you have the power to freeze me without me having a chance to even block your spell, than I am truly helpless before you."


End file.
